RWBY- Team RNJR Adventures
by Breemarie9925
Summary: What happens whenever Team RNJR isn’t onscreen? What is the team up to? Find out in this story of their crazy adventures throughout Anima!
1. chapter 1

Ruby Rose woke up from her slumber and let out a loud yawn. She and the rest of Team RNJR had a long day of walking ahead of them. And the young woman didn't want her teammates moping around. But the hardest person to wake up would be Nora.

The other young woman in a pink skirt was always a heavy sleeper. Ruby had to admit, she was too, but not as much as Nora. So, without any hesitation, Ruby stomped over to Nora's sleeping bag and silently put her mouth against the ginger's ear. "NORA!! WAKE UP!" Ruby shouted. The older girl shot up.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Nora shrieked. She sat up quickly and looked at her redheaded companion with anger. "RUBY!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Nora screamed. Grabbing her hammer and charging at Ruby with full force. Ruby's screams and cries for help echoed through the forest. Unfortunately, she forgot Ren and Jaune were still asleep and her screaming was their wake up alarm. When Ruby noticed her other teammates were up, she shoved Nora away from her side and pretended to act casual.

"Oh! Good morning, Jaune, Ren. Sorry about that, Nora got...a little out of control." Ruby said. Jaune looked like he believed her, but Ren was looking unamused because he knew what really happened. But he decided to let it slide. _"Uhh okay? Anyway, what's on the agenda today, Ruby?" Jaune asked. Even though that was a very stupid question, Jaune just let it slip from his mouth. "Uhh what we do everyday, Jaune!" Ruby said. Packing up her sleeping bag._

 _"Which is??"_

 _"WALKING, JAUNE! WALKING!!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Ella

Ruby Rose wiped a bead of sweat from her eyebrow. Sitting on the statue that she had crushed earlier. The fight with the Grimm in the village, including the Beringel, took a lot out of her. She sighed, continuing to wait for the rest of her team to get to her location.

Ruby took her time reflecting on what's happened since Beacon fell. Shortly after waking up, she called Jaune asking him if he, Ren, and Nora would want to travel to Haven with her. To get answers. He immediately agreed, Ren and Nora did too, and the remnants of Team JNPR showed up on her doorstep the following week. A familiar screech snapped Ruby out of her thoughts.

"RRRRRRRUUUUUBBBYYY!!!"

Ruby looked up from the ground to see Nora running towards her. With something in her arms. The red-hooded girl saw someone else follow her, it was Jaune.

"NORA!! Wait for meEeeEee!!!" Jaune screamed in terror, Ruby mentally laughed, Jaune was still the anxious dork she knew back at Beacon.

Well, partly.

Ever since they left her house in Patch, Jaune's changed. He's not as funny and awkward as he used to be. He's more serious, moody, and distant. And Ruby hated that. Jaune should know that he could always talk to her or their teammates when something was wrong, but Jaune likes to keep his grief to himself.

Once Nora made it over, Ruby got a clear view of what the other redhead was carrying. She gasped, a...CHILD!?!

Ruby let another sigh escape her mouth. She walked to Jaune, who was trying to catch his breath, and placed a hand on his back.

"You alright, Jaune?" Ruby asked, Jaune didn't say anything, he just nodded his head in response. Ruby frowned, knowing that Jaune wasn't really okay, but she let it slide anyway.

But then, Ruby noticed that Team RNJR was missing a teammate. She looked over at Nora, who was cradling the child. She walked back over to Nora.

"Nora, where's Ren? Also, how did you three run into a child on the way here?" Ruby asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Nora nervously laughed, making Ruby glare at her.

"Well, you see, I sorta...took her away from her home..." Nora said, receiving a deeper glare from Ruby.

"BUT! Her parents were killed by Grimm! So, I took it upon myself to take care of her!" Nora said, turning back to the little kid who was silently sobbing. The mop of blonde hair laying against Nora's shoulder soon looked up at Ruby.

Ruby pressed her index finger to her forehead, she was already stressed enough being Team RNJR's leader. And since they were more focused on making it to Mistral, she didn't have time to take care of a child.

Nora's face expression changed to one with puppy dog eyes. Ruby wasn't completely convinced, but since this poor little girl didn't have any family left, it would be okay if she stayed with them for a while.

Ruby sighed, the spoke again. "All right, fine, she can stay with us." Nora's face lit up like a child on Christmas. "If, we drop her off at the next village." Ruby finished, and Nora's face saddened at the thought of leaving the kid.

Unexpectedly, the kid spoke for the first time.

"Why are you dropping me off at the next town?" The child asked, she was clearly frightened. She's only met Ruby, Jaune, and Nora not too long ago, why would they give her away in a few days?

Ruby carassed the little girl's cheek. "Look, kiddo, you can't stay with us forever. It'll just be hard to fight Grimm and look after you at the same time. I'm sorry." She said, rubbing her fingers across the child's cheekbone.

The small bundle of a frightened, lost, little kid leaned into Ruby's touch, letting the older girl continue to rub her cheek.

Ruby smiled. "Now," she started, retracting her hand from the younger girl's little frame. "What's your name, kid?" She asked, said person pouted because Ruby's hand wasn't touching her cheek anymore, but she still replied.

"Ella.."

Ruby chuckled. "Well, Ella, I'm Ruby Rose. The ginger loudmouth above you is Nora Valkyrie,"

"HEY!!"

"And the blonde in the hoodie is Jaune Arc."

"Hello..."

Ruby grinned at Ella. "We have another teammate, his name is Lie Ren, but once he gets here, just call him Ren."

"Okay..." Ella whispered, she sounded nervous, but Ruby let it slide for now.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of RWBY: Aftermath. This is set before Team RNJR's fight with the Geist in Volume 4, but after the Ruby Character Short.**

 **Well, I'll see you next chapter!!**

 **Bree—-**


End file.
